


Three Strikes

by CaptnSlash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Derek is Protective of Stiles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Loves His Pack, Stiles is Protective of Derek, visiting Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 22:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptnSlash/pseuds/CaptnSlash
Summary: A visiting Alpha hurts Derek and Stiles decides that he's had enough.





	Three Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks. I wrote this pretty quickly and then spent about twenty minutes editing. I don't plan to write any more in this universe, but I learned a long time ago to never say never.

“That’s enough.”

Stiles steps forward and looks down at Derek’s prone form. The beta is on his hands and knees and breathing heavily, blood covering both the front and back of what is left of his henley. He looks up at the visiting alpha, back at Scott as if to say _do something_ , and then back down at Derek.

“We’re done when I say we’re done,” the alpha decrees. 

Stiles smiles at him. “You just said ‘we’re done’ twice so that means you are.”

“Stiles…,” Lydia warns, but he ignores her concern. He gets it. He knows he shouldn’t be standing against an alpha, but Derek is a beta and it’s going to take the guy a few days to heal as it is. 

The alpha growls at him and Derek is suddenly back on his feet and using his body to block Stiles from the alpha. “I can go a few more rounds,” he says, hoping to pacify their visitor. Stiles places a hand on his shoulder and he pulls the beta back. 

“I’ve got this.”

“It isn’t necessary,” Derek tells him. 

“It really is. He’s been attacking you for twenty minutes just to show off and I’m tired of it. He’s an alpha and that’s great, but it doesn’t make him better than any of us. When he’s fought what we’ve fought, survived what we’ve been through, then he can tell me how he’s an equal to us. So I say you’re done.” He looks back at the alpha and stares into the man’s eyes. “Who wants cupcakes?”

“I do,” Scott announces.

“Yeah, I could go for a cupcake,” Derek admits. “I’ve worked up an appetite.”

“I made chocolate,” Stiles supplies, knowing they’re Derek’s favorite. He also knows that Lydia takes advantage of any excuse to eat chocolate and he would never deprive her of an opportunity to treat herself. In reality, he made them for Derek, but the rest of the pack doesn’t need to know that. 

They start to head in when the alpha grabs Stiles’ forearm and spins him around. “Who do you think you are?” His eyes are red and piercing and Stiles meets the stare with one of his own. His own irises glow golden-white and the alpha pulls his hand away as if he’s been burned. 

“Who am I?” Stiles asks. “Who am I, Derek?”

“You’re a badass motherfucker,” he says under his breath, already back to hating his life. 

“What he said. For the record, I told him to say that, but it isn’t an exaggeration.” He takes a step toward the alpha and the alpha takes a step away from him. “Did we forget to mention that I’m the spark that you came here for? Sorry, it must have slipped our minds. It’s great that you’re a powerful alpha and I’m sure your pack is lovely, but you can see that I already have a pack and I’m very protective of them. Do you get what I’m saying?”

“I do,” the alpha replies. 

“Good. Now, this can end one of two ways. We can fight and I will win because I’m more powerful than you can fathom. I mean, I survived possession by a thousand year old demon with the help of my incredibly awesome friends, so taking down an alpha won’t be that challenging.”

“We’ve already taken down the alpha pack,” Derek tells Stiles, playing along. “What’s one more?” Stiles claps his hands together as if the decision has already been made. 

“You said there were two options.”

“I did. Thank you, Kira. The other option is that we can go inside and eat chocolate cupcakes and pretend we like each other. Then you can go home having been treated with the utmost respect and hospitality and we will expect to never hear from you and yours again. It’s your decision to make.”

“You call this respect?”

“I could have killed you without giving you a choice. You entered our territory without an invitation, but we didn’t kill you. You criticized and ridiculed our alpha for no reason and we still let you live. Then you tried to grope the alpha’s girlfriend. Kira, how many strikes is that?”

“Three,” she provides.

Stiles continues to stare down their unwelcome guest and the man squirms as soon as the wind picks up and it isn’t even Stiles’ doing. “Cupcakes sound good.”

“Awesome. You guys help yourselves. I’m gonna take a look at those cuts and make sure they don’t get infected.”

“I’m fine,” Derek tells him, but there’s a fondness in his tone that conveys just how much he likes the attention.

“Shut up and let me look at you. We both know I’ll take advantage of any opportunity to see you without your shirt on.”

“Are you flirting with me? Now?”

“I’m high on life and feelin’ good. Get your furry ass in the bathroom and maybe I’ll give you a reward.” Derek walks past the others and heads inside. Stiles can see him shaking his head, but he listens and that’s what’s important. “For the record, I meant a sticker. It may have sounded like I meant something else, but I have stickers. For prizes. Yeah.”

Stiles takes one last look at the alpha, something akin to one final warning, and then he walks around the pack and heads for the house. He can faintly hear the alpha speak as he steps inside. 

“He’s exceptional. Hale is very lucky.”

“Oh, they aren’t together,” Lydia tells the alpha. She takes the man’s arm in a friendly gesture and leads him toward the McCall house. “Yet,” she adds with a glint in her eye. 

“Soon?” Kira asks. “They’re oozing sexual tension at this point. I mean, Stiles put himself in front of an alpha to protect the guy.”

“That’s just what Stiles does,” Scott defends. “He’s done that for all of us.”

“True, but we all know the chocolate cupcakes are because Derek likes them.”

“There is that,” Scott admits. “Do you think they’re making out right now?”

“I hope so.”

* * *

“They think we should be making out,” Derek reveals.

“In a minute. You’re all bloody and this is a new shirt.”

“Take your shirt off," Derek suggests. "We should probably just tell them that I gave you the mating bite months ago.”

Stiles giggles. “But where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Were you expecting that ending? I hope I surprised you at least a little bit, but the flirting probably gave it away.


End file.
